


Slices of Life ( SFW Thread.)

by TheKender



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKender/pseuds/TheKender
Summary: A few of my Favorite Writers do small short stories based in various Fandoms. This will be my collection. Short Stories that are written by me that are from 500-1500 words looking at the moments in life not in the book. Sometimes canon, Sometimes AU
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing for any of the Fandoms.
> 
> I have a writing disability and do this for fun, any suggestions and criticism please be positive. If you enjoy this please do not hesitate to suggest characters/pairings or fandoms you would like to see a slice of.

This will be a collection of short stories from various Fandoms. I will be posting once a week to this one and the NSFW Version also, both different stories. Any criticism is welcome as long as you are polite or i would love to hear how you liked any of my works.

I would love suggestions for different slices of life both SFW and NSFW, and i will write at least one request per month if i get them.


	2. Broken Pieces.(Harry Potter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Snippet of Harry potter.

Fear. 

That was all Harry knew as he ran through Hogwarts hallways, the Death Eaters had won, and now the magical world was paying. 

Voldermort had got to Hogwart's hours before they were ready and had planned for it, and the death eaters were there in the hall with his fellow students and friends. He knew only he could save them.

He was running towards the sounds he heard in the great hall of the people he cared for screaming. Al he knew as he had to save them, he had to. He didn't' remember why he was off on his own. He had gone in search of the Diadem. The young man now knew through his scar that Voldemort was here and back and had his friends.

He burst through the door and saw them all around the room. His eyes took in his failures as they swept the room, and he sobbed as a hand went to his mouth. He was covering it as he tried not to throw up, feeling dizzy from what he saw.

Bellatrix had Hermione shoved in the corner chained to the wall, the woman had cut her clothes open and was carving more into him as she screamed for Harry or Ron to Help her. She begged for Harry to do something even as Bellatrix worked her over.

Ron was Half dead, Laying below Voldermort, who sat on a throne, eyes pleading as they stared at him even as Nagani was half done swallowing him. Trapping his arms even as he struggled, and Harry looked on in shock. The Snake swallowed his friend whole before him even as he started to scream for help and in agony.

Screaming, his eyes darted around the room, finding Luna, Neville, Seamus all in their different torments as he cried. The Boy who lived dropped to his knees even as he felt Voldemort approach. "Your friends have fallen Harry potter." He said in his soft tone, sounding almost sweet.

"Harry.. Harry.. Harry!" he heard a soft voice say as he felt himself moving.

He Looked up from where he was kneeling and saw Voldermort point his wand down at him." Avad-"the sound cut short as he snapped up.  
-  
Harry's Body snapped up and out of the bed as his hand instinctively went for the wand under his Pillow. Something he trained himself to do while on the run with Ron and Hermione. The wand snapped onto the first person he saw.

So panicked, he did not realize who the redhead was at first, the soft chocolate brown eyes looked at him in love and understanding. The woman not at all scared of him. She had trusted him with everything.

"Harry Wake up, shhh, it's me," Ginny whispered, and her hand came to his own, guiding the wand down.

He recognized her she realized as the wand began to dart around even as his eyes did, an arm looping her bare shoulders and Pulling her tight to him as if he would protect her from an unknown threat—eyes glowing green with intent to avenge or protect.

"Shhh, Harry... It was just a dream." She said even as she whispered, a hand on his bare skin as she just wrapped her arms around him and pressed her cheek to his bare chest. He was breathing hard, heart pounding in his chest she felt.

She looked up at his eyes as she raised her hand and touched his cheek." Harry, we're alone in our bedroom... it's ok. Breath look at me.." she said even as the Man who won looked down at her, the green meeting soft brown as tears began to pour out of his eyes and the wand dropped. He wrapped both arms around her and buried his face into her neck.

He wasn't even awake entirely, she realized. the Man was pushing himself so hard to be an Auror, never to let what happened to him happened to another.

He stopped struggling as he settled into her, and his face pressed to her neck. Her hands stroking his hair as she guided them to lay back down, rolling so his head rest on her breast. The woman was stroking his hair as she made wordless sounds.

She didn't ask what it was or who was in it. She had learned Harry would talk about it when he was ready, even if he wanted to. However, she was the same way. His arms looped over her holding her close as she felt him let it out.

She looked down at him three years later. The war had been over for three years, and they both had night terrors like this still. She knew the mind healers and time were helping both, as this had been the first one this month.

How often had either woken the other screaming from a dream or frantic to check on the other. But she knew it would be all right even as he started to calm in his arms and go back to sleep. Her fingers still stroking over his hair as she kissed the top of his head.

Wishing he was having better dreams as he went back to sleep and she held him, stroking his hair to scare away the demons.


End file.
